


Glory Days

by SquaryQ



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged Up, Distance, F/F, Future Fic, Older, Post Graduation, Regret, Roommates, Song fic, i wrote this because i heard start dash on the piano and got bitch slapped by feels, lyrics, maki is a musician, nico is an idol, sing song, split up, the others didnt follow, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: In the years that followed Muse disbanding, many of the girls had gone off to pursue other interests. However, some pursued each other. Five years after they won Love Live, Nozomi and Eli decide to relive their glory days.





	Glory Days

 

“Nozomi?” Eli Ayase says to her flatmate.

“Yeah, Elicchi?” She murmurs in response.

“Did you hear that Nico-chan got signed to tour with ARIse and some of the other school idols that won Love Live over the past few years?” Eli asks, lounging on her bed, scrolling through her phone. Lying beside her is Nozomi who shrugs her shoulders.

“We could have gone along with the ride, Elicchi,” Nozomi states with a sigh, “We could have kept going. I’m sure that we could have been big.”

A silence settles between them, neither girl looking at the other for a moment. Memories of fondness, looking back on their time with Muse. They were the last members to join but it seemed to be a perfect fit.

“But being a real idol is different to a school idol, Nozomi. I wouldn’t have stood a chance. I’m too awkward.”

“You would have been amazing, Elicchi.”

Another silence. Nozomi fidgets on the bed, squirming. Eli breaks the silence after a few moments.

“Don’t you miss it?”

“Of course I muss Muse!” Nozomi exclaims, sitting bolt upright and crossing her arms. She purses her lips. How could she assume that they could walk away from something like that and feel nothing!

“If you could go back into it now, would you?”

“They would eat us alive, Elicchi.” Nozomi gives Eli’s hand a gentile squeeze.

“The girls?” Eli raises an eyebrow.

 

Eli and Nozomi had not been the best at keeping contact with the former members of Muse as time went on. They remained connected through social media, but the cracks began to show and people splintered back to their original groups.

Nico chased the spotlight and clawed her way to the top of the charts with songs her siblings adored. The Nico Nico Nii was even more popular amongst people than it was when they were all in Muse. Muse got Nico spotted but it got to the point where “Super Idol Nico Yazawa” was able to shed them off her coattails and ascend to stardom.

Nozomi and Eli watched her go. They did not follow. They stayed together.

Honoka Kousaka remained latched onto Kotori and Umi until they each headed to university and had to part ways. Honoka and Umi returned to Tokyo after finishing their degrees and continued to help out at home. Kotori stayed in Paris.

Hanayo Koizumi and Rin Hoshizora decided to take a tour of the world after they completed their education at Otokinoza. They explored the world and then took to education with a new form of fire within their bellies. Nozomi had heard that they had invited Maki to join them but she had refused, wanting to follow her own path.

Most surprisingly, Maki’s “own path” had led her to joining Nico into the music industry, using her title as the composer and one ninth of Muse to secure her a spot in the label Nico was climbing through. Maki’s arrival sparked frequent collaboration. Maki rarely sang with her former group-mate. But that was enough for Nico.

 

Nozomi shakes her head, “The fans. The media. How would the press react if we broke into the industry. It would be two thirds of BiBi versus us. Is that really what you would want Elicchi. If we were to go in there, all guns blazing we would need to be Muse. We would need to reunite.”

“And with Kotori in Paris, that’s not going to happen…” Eli sighs, sitting up in bed. She twirls a strand of her hair around her finger and sighs sadly.

“Part of me misses it. I didn’t think I would still want that? I think it’s to do with Nicocchi making it,” Nozomi admits, smiling at Eli.

Eli hums and swings her legs off the bed.

 

“I saaaay, hey hey hey start dash!” Nozomi murmurs, tears pricking at her eyes.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Start Dash!” Eli echoes, wiping her eyes, jumping up from her bed.

She wipes her eyes as Nozomi starts to cry, wailing and blubbering like an infant. She scrolls through her phone and begins to play the old instrumental versions she used to listen to on a run. Eli is already doing the dance when she looks back up. Nozomi hiccups and launches herself from the bed to join her on  

“Ubege no kotoritachi mo! Itsuka sora ni habataku! Ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu!”

“Akiramecha dame na nda. Sono hi ga zettai kuru.”

“kimi mo kanjiteru yo ne.”

“You’re late, Elicchi!”

 

Eli gasps, turning to face Nozomi and gives her a light shove toward the bed. Nozomi laughs and pushes back and Eli tosses a teddy bear at her in response, laughing like a little kid. Nozomi topples over, grasping the bedsheets for security and knocks her phone aside onto the rug. Eli scuttles over to the phone to assess the damage. In picking up the phone, the song changes. To the original version. Nine voices singing along to the chorus. Eli drops the phone.

Nine voices. Their nine voices, creating a symphony. Their words sounding like one. Nine voices. Nine voices that wouldn’t sing together like that again. Because they decided not to follow Nico toward industry lights.

They had been stupid. They had just won Love Live. A trio, the third years, they would have been a gem for any studio. Anyone would sign them just for the chance that the other six girls would follow. They had been stupid not to do it.

Eli weeps as the eighteen year old version of herself belts the chorus to a song she could never forget. Nozomi embraces her.

“I miss it so much, Nozomi.”

“I do too, Elicchi. I do too.”


End file.
